Percy's snow
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Annabeth thinks about Percy constantly even the snow reminds her of him! Pretend that Annabeth and Percy didn't get together at the end of TLO and HOO didn't happen :) Please R
1. Percy's Snow

*Disclaimer* I am certainly not Rick Riordan unless he suddenly turned into a girl (yeah i didn't think so either) so yeah me no own PJO

Percy's Snow

_Please R&R_

I look out the window in the Athena cabin at the snow (a rarity at camp) and let out a sigh. _Percy loves snow_. _Percy. _Ever since I met him he inhabited every part of my brain. I just can't stop thinking about him. Even the snow, which I usually **hate**, reminds me of him. Only if he knew how I felt about him. It's just that he's such a seaweed brain! I've been dropping hints like crazy I mean I _kissed him _for gods sake! That's why I think even if did know he wouldn't feel the same way. I mean look at me I'm not ugly, but I'm not exactly beautiful either. I'm sure he could have any girl he wanted Rachel sure liked him enough.

Love isn't an Athena trait that's for sure and I think the reason for that is because Love usually isn't logical, there's no rhyme or reason to it. Take me for example; I'm in love with a son of Poseidon my mother's enemy **and **he's my exact opposite. See there's no logical reason for me to like him but I still do. I sigh again well just sitting here isn't going to change anything. I get up and pull on some jeans and a sweater then head up to the big house. As I walk I listen to the crunch the snow makes under my shoes when suddenly two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." They say

"Hmmm… is it Nico?" I hear them chuckle

"Nope guess again Wise girl."

"Wise girl that can only be 1 of 2 people Percy?" I ask knowing the answer. He takes his hands off of my eyes and smiles down me.

"I gave it away with wise girl didn't I?"

"Just a bit seaweed brain." I grin at him and stare into his sea green eyes that I love so much.

"Are you going to the big house?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Nope and neither are you anymore" He smiled his mischievous smile.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're coming with me to a snowball fight."

"I don't know I really don't like the snow so much…"

"Come on Annabeth please." He asked pouting. That's it I can't resist him when he stares at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I'll come." I say in defeat. He grins a big smile

"Yes! This is going to be the best! Come on we're holding it in the arena." So I followed Percy to the arena. It was funny to see Percy this excited about something it was cute. When we arrived I saw they had already picked teams and it was something like this:

Left Side – Clarisse, Chris, The Ares cabin, and The Hecate cabin

Right Side- Me, Percy, Travis and Conner Stoll, The Demeter cabin, and The Apollo cabin.

This will be interesting. Once we established rules the games started. The Apollo cabin stayed in the back with a few of the campers from the Demeter cabin. While the rest of us went to the front by the boundaries. I'm not really expecting any elaborate battle strategy from the Ares cabin and as I thought that I heard the sound of snow crunching underneath feet. And at that moment I knew I was right they're battle strategy was this: Run and Attack. I've learned this is basically the only battle tactic they have. Soon enough snowballs were flying everywhere in every direction. They were burying us.

"What are we going to do? We're outnumbered." Travis asked yelling over to us.

"I don't know retreat?" Katie replied back, That's when I saw something glimmer in Percy's eyes. He was up to something.

"What are you thinking kelp head?"

"You'll see." He replied back. I really don't like the sound of that. As soon as I started firing snowballs back the Ares cabin the snow began to raise off the ground. I looked back and saw Percy was controlling the snow. So that's what he was thinking! Maybe he isn't so much of a seaweed brain. He launched all the snow on top off the Ares cabin and completely buried them from the head down. Now I'm not sure how you win a snowball fight but I'm positive we've just won. I turned to Percy beaming.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed

"I've been practicing I'm just glad it worked." He laughed

"That was incredible."

"Thanks." A blush crept across his face.

"So want to go to the big house? I heard they're serving hot chocolate." I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah that'd be great I'm freezing!" We walked into the big house and got some hot chocolate. We were talking about my plans for Olympus when we heard some giggling behind us; of course it was some Aphrodite girls.

"What?" Percy asked. They pointed above us. Mistletoe? Seriously who thinks of these things (Actually I do know it's Aphrodite or her children)? Percy and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Come on you have to do it." One of the Aphrodite girls said.

"Yeah it's the rules." Another one chimed in.

I took a deep breath and we both leaned in. The kiss was sweet at first but then we got a little into it. I put my hands in his hair and Percy put his arms around my waist. We only broke apart when we heard the Aphrodite girls go "Awwwwwwe." I'm sure if you saw us our faces were bright as tomatoes. We walked out of the big house hand in hand.

"Percy why didn't you tell me?" He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Annabeth do you have any idea how much I wanted to? I just couldn't I guess I was scared of messing up our friendship I like how we are to much." I looked up at Percy and put my arms on his shoulders.

"I like our friendship to but you know I think I like this better." I leaned in and kissed and we stayed like that for quite some time.

A/N-

Oh my goodness guys! It's almost 2013 where I am (it's 9:30pm here) so Happy New Year! I guess ;) So yeah I decided to close out 2012 with a PJO one shot. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, Reviewing, Favoriting (pretty sure that's not a word) and following my stories and me. You're all the best! I was wondering if any of you would like to beta my stories. They're mostly one-shots but I might be starting a chaptered story so PM me or review this story saying you'd like to beta Best wishes for 2013!

~A-LovesHP


	2. Percy's Rain

*DISCLAIMER* I may own my books and kindle but not Percy Jackson oh well.

Percy's Rain

I laughed and looked up at Percy; I loved how his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. It was endearing in a way that no one else would know.

"Annabeth are you ticklish?" Percy asked smiling his mischievous smile. We were lying in the grass by the Pegasus stables.

"No…" I tried to lie my way out of this on coming situation.

"Oh I'd like to beg to differ wise girl, I think you're very ticklish." He moved quickly, attacking my stomach making me burst into fits of giggles.

"Come on _gasp_ Percy _gasp _quit it!" I managed to get out

"What Annabeth? You want me to stop?" He continued to tickle me.

"Yes!" I whined

"Let me think…No" He continued on tickling me. I resisted the urge to kick him where it counts as he kept the charade up. This was the worst kind of torture. (Okay maybe I'm being a little dramatic)

"Perce please?" I asked giving him a pleading look.

"Hmm… I'll stop if you do one thing."

"And what's _gasp_ that?"

"Kiss me." He had me pinned to the ground arms over my head that being said it didn't give me much choice. So I kissed him. As soon as my lips touched his, his grip loosened on my wrists. My arms went around his neck and his gripping my hips. I used this advantage to flip us around so I was on top of him and pressed my dagger to his throat.

"Annabeth!" He moaned.

"That's what you get for tickling me seaweed brain. What goes around comes around." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That wasn't fair wise girl." He pouted like a child who wanted something they couldn't have it.

"Life's not fair get used to it Jackson." I smiled at him

"You're a mean girlfriend." He grinned

"Nuh uh!" Great now I was acting like a child. Suddenly we heard a loud rumble and then a downpour of rain followed. I yelped surprised by the rain (since we rarely ever got any at camp). I was getting soaked while Percy was staying perfectly dry.

"Let's go inside." I said to Percy and started walking to the cabins when he grabbed me from behind.

"No let's stay here."

"I'm getting soaked seaweed brain not everyone can stay dry like you!" then he surrounded me with his arms and compelled the rain away slowly making me stop shivering.

"Th…thanks." I smiled up gratefully at him

"Your very welcome Annie." He winked at me

"Don't call me that." I said not very convincingly. We stood there staring out over the camp just like that for a long while. The camp was beautiful even during a rainstorm.

"I love the rain." Percy said all of a sudden

"Why?" I ask curiously

He shrugs "I don't know it's just peaceful to me. When I was a kid I'd always fall asleep during rainstorms." I tried picturing a 6-year-old Percy being lulled to sleep by a rainstorm and came up with an insanely cute picture in my head. I leaned my head back to rest on his chest and he relaxed his chin atop of my head. I swear it was the most perfect picturesque moment.

"I guess rains not bad especially not when you do this during a rain storm." If anyone saw us they didn't disturb our moment and we stayed there gazing out over camp until the rain stopped.

~A/N~

Hello! Since I got a lot of reviews to keep going I decided why not? This will most likely be a 4 or 5 chapter story of moment like these and will be updated randomly so no promises on update frequency sorry! Tell me what you think and review

P.s. I'm still looking for a beta anyone up for the job? If you are PM me thank you!

~A_LovesHP


	3. Percy's Sea

*DISCLAIMER* If I owned Percy Jackson Annabeth and Percy wouldn't be in Tartarus right now… I don't own Percy Jackson!

Percy's Sea

I rolled down the window and let my arm hang out of it as we were driving down the road. I glanced over at Percy, strangely enough he wasn't that bad of a driver. He was almost a natural…_almost. _Today Percy had come to my cabin before breakfast and told me we were going somewhere. So logically he didn't tell me where exactly it was we were heading to and it was bugging me. I **HAD** to know.

"Where are we going seaweed brain?"

"For the 100th time, wise girl, you'll see when we get there." He replied back enjoying knowing something that I didn't for once.

"Humph!" I flopped back into the seat blowing a curl out of my face we'd been so rushed I didn't even have enough time to grab a hair tie. I looked over and caught Percy staring at me smiling.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing." He grinned back

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No I'm just smiling that's all." I looked at him suspiciously

"Okay Perce sure." I said rolling my eyes at him. I turned my attention to my window again trying to figure out where we were going. I watched as some more trees and country houses passed by. We took a left and suddenly the scenery changed to meadows, sand, and bright blue Ocean. I'm pretty sure I know where we're going now.

"We're going to the Ocean aren't we?"

"Can't fool you for too long can I? I mean I don't call you wise girl for nothing."

"This is going to be so great! How did you find this spot?" I asked amazed at its beauty

He shrugged "I don't know I just stumbled upon it one day and thought it'd be a nice place to take you sometime." I leaned over kissing his cheek.

"I think its perfect how long are we staying for?" I beamed I still couldn't get over the picture perfect setting here.

"As long as you want except we have to be back before curfew that's the only way I could get Chiron agree to this." He laughed lightly. I nodded still taking it all in, even though Percy's a seaweed brain sometimes he does have good ides and this was definitely one of them. Percy pulled right up to the edge of the grass before the sand started and parked. I bounced out of the car while Percy went to the back and grabbed some things. I walked out to the ocean line putting my feet in the tide coming up. Surprisingly enough I'd never been swimming in the ocean before even though I had lived in California for a while, I never got the chance. Just then Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it wise girl?"

"It's beautiful." I said still looking out over the ocean. "I think I know why you love coming to the ocean so much."

"And why's that?" he smirked

"It's so peaceful it kind of makes you forget everything." I leaned my head back against his shoulder

"Mhmmm." He sighed. We stood there staring out into the horizon in a comfortable silence for a while until Percy's ADHD started acting up and he threw me into the water. When I surfaced he stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes "This means war."

"I'm so going to win." Percy said accepting the challenge

"We'll see." I launched myself at him catching him off guard; he narrowly dodged it stumbling off to the side. I swung my leg around but he jumped anticipating it this time, I have to admit he is getting better even for a kelp brain. I threw my arm out at him that he deflected it. Then he started using water to help him, he manipulated the tide to trip me up and make it hard to move around.

"Percy no fair that's cheating!" I half yelled

"All's fair in love and war." I replied cheekily. After 5 minutes of me struggling to keep my footing he tripped me up and was straddling me.

"Humph!" I huffed

"I win!" He yelled "I Percy Jackson beat Annabeth Chase this is a first I will now remember this day forever!"

"It's only because you cheated." I reasoned

"Nuh uh! I won fair and square you can use you're smarts on me so it's only fair I can use my powers on you!" He stuck his tongue out at me

"We'll have a rematch don't you worry. I'll be back to beating you in no time."

"I don't doubt that, now for my prize." He grinned at me and leaned down to kiss me. Ever since we started dating I could never get tired of kissing Percy. Every time we kiss it gives me high that I don't want to come down from it's amazing. This time the kiss deepens and he runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth giving permission. Then I get an idea. I flip us around so I'm on top and pin him to the ground abruptly breaking the kiss off. I lean down and whisper in his ear "I win now."

"Wise girl you fight dirty." He narrows his eyes at me.

"All's fair in love and war." I mock him.

"Hardy har har. Now can we get back to what we were doing before you won?" He asks pleadingly and with that I lean back down to kiss him.

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my mom went into the hospital so I was busy with that and well life! So yeah I back in my usual random updates! I don't know what to think about this chapter but yeah I think it's not too shabby. But what do you think? Leave a review and tell me I'm curious. 2 more things!

I have a poll on me profile so if you'd take 5 seconds and take it that'd be appreciated

I'm looking for a beta for Percy Jackson so if you want to beta me please PM me!

That's it all for now please review it makes my day

~A-LovesHP


End file.
